


Mercy

by dornfelder



Category: Black Sails
Genre: I have no excuse for this, I'm already regretting it, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: Flint misses Silver.





	Mercy

 

You left me

shore-bound, ship-wrecked

lost at land.

 

You gave me

 

_this:_

 

Chains.

Life.

(Him.)

Memories of you that

refuse to fade

as years pass and I

remain –

 

The blue of your eyes, vivid

like the ocean at her shore.

(How I miss her.)

(The blue of his eyes, I don't need to remember;

they are with me still.)

 

But you

rendered me

incomplete.

 

Your voice, hoarse and velvet-rich,

honey-sweet and

soft in my ear,

a whisper in the night,

spinning tales, always.

(His voice cuts through my nightmares, calling my name.)

(My name is his alone, you never claimed it.)

 

I miss you like I miss the sea,

mistress, breath, infinity.

 

You let go of me,

but –

 

I think of you when the sun sets.

(Sitting by the window as he writes.)

My mind seeks you out

beyond the horizon

– _thereabouts_ –

 

You gave me

 

_this_

 

but took from me

so much more.

 

Three times I've loved,

but you, I never got to love

enough to fulfill

the promise I couldn't make,

the promise you didn't hear.

 

Mercy, such an alien

and twisted thing.

Tasting its bitterness, I wish

I could have tasted

the sea salt on your skin,

just once.

(Drinking wine from his lips, I quench my thirst.)

 

If I ever laid eyes

on you again

I wouldn't know what to say

to stop it being

 

_this:_

 

The loss of you, so keenly felt

after all this time,

its edges leaving me ragged.

(At the sight of him, I am round for a while.)

 

You wielded the sword

with ease, thinking it blunt,

not knowing the blade

cut too deep.

 


End file.
